


The Room

by Karou001 (NicoGreyjoy)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Room - Emma Donoghue, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off Room by Emma Donoghue, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent-Child Relationship, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Team as Family, more like the movie version though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoGreyjoy/pseuds/Karou001
Summary: All Scott knows is Room and his Ma. Ma shares everything with him, except the fact that Room is a just a little magically reinforced shed in a backyard that she's been trapped in for seven years and the real danger is Mr. Theo, not the monsters outside Room.--Stiles Stilinski disappeared seven years ago when she was sixteen. The case was closed to due to lack of evidence. Her best friend and Uncle Phil never really gave up.(AKA, the Room AU no one asked for)





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Based more off the movie than the book. I own nothing.

_ My Ma was all alone before I came. Just her, and Bed, and Lamp. She cried all the time and just laid around doing nothing. She didn't have anyone to talk to. But then she had me! I lived in her tummy for a lot of days before I showed up on the bed. My Ma wasn't sad anymore. We had each other now.  _

It’s early in the morning and light is just beginning to stream through the skylight, brightening up the room. Two people lay cuddled together in a bed. The smaller of the two blinks his little eyes open and yawns. Slowly he pushes himself up and stretches, before launching himself at his bed mate.

“Ma! Ma! You gotta get up! Ma!”

The beds other occupant slowly blinks awake, 

Scott smiles when he realizes his Ma’s eyes are open. 

“Ma, I’m five!” he says excitedly, shaking her even more. 

His voice draws a small laugh from the woman who reaches her arms up and pulls him into a tight hug. “That’s right. You’re five. You’re so old now.”

“So old.”

The two of them laugh, enjoying each other’s company for a few moments longer.

“Well, let’s go. Time to get up.” 

Scott rolls off his mother and shoots off the bed, darting this way and that around the bed. 

“Good morning Eggsnake! Good morning Plant! Good morning TV! Good morning Toilet! Guess what? It’s my birthday. I’m five!” he exclaims excitedly, greeting all the things in the room. 

Scott doesn’t see the way his Ma flinches, or the sad look in her eyes as she watches him move around their small space. Doesn’t see her fiercely wipe at her eyes and force a smile on her face. He’s too busy being five. 

.

Stiles places two bowls on the table, dumping cereal into each one. A little more into James’ bowl than her own. 

“Ma! I’m five!” Scott says again, taking his seat at their small table.

“Yes Scott, so you’ve said,” she grumbles, pouring the milk. 

She reaches for the bottle on the table, opening it up and dumping the last of it’s contents into her hand. “Here’s your vitamin. Last one.”

“Vitamin!” he cheers, more excited about a little pill than a child should be. He happily pops it into his mouth. Stiles smiles at him, spooning a bit of cereal into her mouth. 

“Eat up, Scott. It’s your big day.”

“Mhm!” He digs into his cereal hungirly. 

Stiles watches him with a smile on her face. The rest of breakfast is silent. 

.

After breakfast and washing the dishes, Stiles moves everything as close to the walls as she can, clearing a space for them to move in. 

“Are you ready, Scott?” she asks, looking at the boy. 

“Yeah. Exercise time!” he cheers, jumping up and down. 

“Alright then. Run that way!” She points to the other end of the room. Scott complies, sprinting as fast as he can towards the door that is always locked. 

“Now run back!”

Scott comes hurtling back towards her. 

“Again, faster! Fast as you can.”

Scott runs back and forth from one end of the room till the other until he finally stops in the middle of the floor, panting. 

“Did I run good, Ma?” he asks. 

“Yup. You did great. Now it’s time for stretches.” 

She leads him through the routine, giggling along with him at the funny poses they make. 

“And we’re done!” he cheers, after they finish. “TV time.”

“TV time,” Stiles agrees, moving back to the kitchen area to prepare his lunch. 

Scott picks up the remote and turns the TV on. It’s still on channel 3. Ma calls channel 3 the News Channel. Scott doesn’t understand all of it, but he likes to watch it. 

“ _ And in breaking news, there have been reports of wolves roaming around the area. Despite the fact that wolves have not existed in California- _ ”

“Ma!” Scott exclaims, turning the TV up. “They’re talking about wolves!.” He really liked wolves. 

“That’s nice, Scott,” Ma answers, not looking up. 

“Aren’t you going to watch, Ma?”

“I’m busy, Scott!” 

Scott frowns, a little confused, but doesn’t say anything else. His Ma usually liked wolves as much as he did. She told him a lot of stories about wolves at bedtime. Especially about a wolf named Scott, the one she named him after. Scott used to ask her when he could meet a real wolf, but his Ma always got real sad. She told him that the wolves were all eaten by monsters, just like all the other people on the Outside. There were only wolves on TV now. 

Scott cried after hearing that. 

_ Ma is the best Ma in all of Room. There’s no one else like her. Of course there’s not. Everyone else was eaten by monsters in The Outside. Now there’s just me and Ma, safe inside Room where the monsters can’t get us, and Mr. Theo of course. Mr. Theo is the only one who can survive in The Outside. Ma says he’s magic and his magic protects him from the monsters so he can come and go whenever we wants. That’s how he brings us our stuff that we need for Room. _

It's Tuesday, so after lunch Stiles spends time teaching Scott Polish. 

Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday are Polish days while Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are Spanish days. Sunday is special. On Sundays Scott picks what language they speak. Sometimes he asks for a completely different one.

Stiles is glad she's fairly fluent in quite a few. 

"Do we have to practice Polish today?" Scott whines from his seat. 

"It's Tuesday, Scott. We decided Tuesday would be Polish, remember?"

"Can't we change it? Just for today? Please! Please!"

Stiles sighs. "Alright, Scott. What do you want to speak today?"

Scott tilts his head, thinking for a moment. "I like French words. They sound nice, like Spanish."

"Okay. We'll change our routine for the day. But this means on Sunday we have to practice Polish.  _Oui?_ "

" _Oui!_ "

_ Ma says routines are important. So we have one for every day. It almost never changes. We wake up at 7:00 every morning and get dressed. Then Ma has to make breakfast. Sometimes I ask her if I can make breakfast but she's says I'm too little for the stove. But I'm five now so maybe I'm big enough?  I'm not too little to clean the dishes after we use them though, so I always help Ma wash them. Then, it's exercise time! _

_ I run back and forth as fast as I can and do jumping jacks, and kicks. Ma can't run that good, or jump. She used to do it a lot. She even played a game called Lacrosse once. Lacrosse has lots of running in it. But her leg got hurt real bad once and didn't fix itself right. So now she has trouble moving around. But she can do stretches with me!  _

_ Once we're done exercising, I have to help Ma move all of our stuff back to where it's supposed to be. Then I get to watch some TV while MA makes lunch. I have to make sure I don't sit right in front of it, or Ma says my eyes will get bad and I'll need to wear something called Glasses. When lunch is ready we eat at the table again, and add onto Eggsnake while we're eating. I love Eggsnake! He's so cool.  _

_ Languages are important. That's what Ma says. I don't know why since all the people who speak them got eaten by monsters. The two of us just need one language to speak to each other. But it's okay. Ma is silly like that, and the funny words are nice to say. I especially like Spanish cause that's what Scott the Wolf spoke sometimes. Ma likes Polish because that's what she learned first.  _

_ After languages, Ma is tired, so she takes a nap. I try to be quieter than one of the mouses I see on TV so she can sleep. I pull out Sketchbook and Crayon Box and make lots of pictures for her that she hangs up all over Room so we can look at all of them. She's always awake by 4:00 though to make us dinner. We eat at the table again and then watch some more TV, careful not to sit too close. Then it's time to clean up and get ready for bed. Ma cleans the room to make it "pre-sent-a-ble" and then has me take a bath in Tub and put pajamas on. I get two stories. Sometimes she makes them up, sometimes they come from Book Mr. Theo brought us once. Then I lay down in Closet. _

_ "Goodnight, Scott," she tells me, and kisses my forehead. Then she shuts Closet's door. By the time I wake up, I'm back in Bed with Ma and our day starts over. _

_ She always has new bruises all over her in the morning. She's says it's because she's clumsy.  _

_ Ma must be really clumsy to have that many bruises. _

"How about we do something else fun today?" Stiles asks when they're done practicing French.

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking, since you're five and all..." she trails off, giving him a little grin.

"What? What?" Scott is bouncing excitedly in his chair.

"I was thinking that maybe you would like a cake?"

"You mean like the ones on TV?!?"

Stiles laughs. "Yes, Scott. Like the ones on TV. Just like that." 

"Can it be made out of that chocolate stuff?" he asks, eyes wide.

"No. I only have the stuff for vanilla. Is that okay?"

He pouts. "I guess. If that's all you got."

"Alright, lets do this!"

Stiles lets him add the ingredients and crack the eggs, lets him stir the mixture and pour it into the pan. 

"Let me put it in Oven. You don't want to burn yourself, do you?"

"No!" Scott shakes his head, a serious expression on his face. 

She puts it in the oven and they sit down to wait for it to cook. Scott impatiently asking every five minutes if it's done yet. Finally the little timer beeps and Stiles takes the small cake out of the oven. Smearing the small amount of icing she manages to make over the top she writes a number 5 in it with her finger. 

"Happy birthday!" she says proudly, setting it in front of Scott and smiling.

But Scott's initial excitement dies almost instantly. "Where's the frosting and the candles?" he asks, disappointed. 

The smile drops off of Stiles' face. "You know we don't have those."

"Then why didn't you get them?"

"Scott, it doesn't work like that-"

"This isn't a real cake! I hate it!"

"Scottie, please. I'm trying." Stiles is close to tears. 

"I hate it!" he exclaims, shoving the plate away and getting up from the table. 

"Scottie..."

But he doesn't listen to her. Just flops on the bed and ignores his Ma. Refuses to even look in her direction. Stile has to bite her lip to keep from making any noise while she cries. 

Later that night when Scott is getting into Closet to go to bed, his Ma's eyes are still red and puffy. She didn't even tell him two stories like she normally does. His Ma had been very, very, quiet. 

"I'm sorry I was mean, Ma," he says softly.

"It's okay," she says, pulling the blanket over him.

"Do you still love me?"

Stiles looks at him, shocked. "Of course I still love you. Always and always."

"Even when I'm mean?"

"Even when you're mean."

"Good. Because I love you."

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "I love you too, Scottie. Now get some sleep."

"G'night, Ma."

Then she closes Closet's door. 

_Usually I fall asleep right away. But sometimes I stay awake. Tonight is one of the nights I stay awake. I can hear Ma still awake, but don't tell her I'm up because I'm supposed to be sleeping._  


_Then, Door opens. Door only opens with Mr. Theo comes. He must be here to bring us more stuff. I've never seen Mr. Theo. Ma says she doesn't want me to talk to him. She won't tell me why. What's so bad about Mr. Theo when he's the one who brings us all of our stuff?_

_Closet is still kind of open, so I look out. Ma is standing by the bed and I can see Mr. Theo's back. They're talking, but I can't tell what they're saying. Then I can hear him._

_"Take off your clothes."_

_I don't know why Ma is supposed to take her clothes off. It's not bath time. Bath time and changing clothes time is the only time you take your clothes off. They move and then I can't see them anymore._

_Adults are weird._

_I close Closet all the way and roll over. But the noises make it hard to sleep._

"What's this?" Theo asks, looking at the cake still sitting on the table. 

Stiles glances at it.

"A birthday cake."

"It's his birthday? You should have told me. I would have got him present."

"You don't have to worry about that," Stiles says. 

"How old is he now? Three, four?"

"He's five," she spits out, glaring at him. 

"Ooh, someones grouchy tonight," Theo taunts, a smirk on his face. "Where is he anyways? I bet you have him stuffed in the closet again. Jesus, Stiles. What kind of mother keeps her son in a closet?'

Her fists clench, but she knows attacking him would be useless. She wouldn't win. 

"Well, I should get going. I have an early day tomorrow." He gets up and walks over to her, kissing her cheek. 

Stiles flinches away from him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

Theo walks to the door and types in the code. He doesn't bother asking her to turn around anymore. He knows Stiles isn't going to look. The door opens and he goes to leave. 

"Tell Scottie I said hello. I'll see about that present too." 

The door shuts behind him, locking her in. 

 

Stiles buries her face in her hands.

Tomorrow.

Another tomorrow, just like rest. It never ends. 

And she doesn't think it ever will. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
